


sex ed

by hydrangeamaiden



Series: Lacenet Collection [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Growing up in a dead kingdom didn't leave Hornet any room to learn her own body. Lace is more than happy to teach her.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	sex ed

**Author's Note:**

> I have two original fics and purity-is-fake to write, but of course I procrastinated by writing lacenet smut

When Hornet returns from the Archives looking visibly dejected, Lace can’t help but wonder: is she disappointed by what she has learned, or what has been withheld from her?

“Well?” she asks, putting aside her book. Hornet joins her at the edge of the bed, hands clasped atop her thighs. “How did it go?”

“Well. I asked Quirrel about it, and he said, um...” Hornet coughs. “He said that I should be asking you about these things, Lace. I should have done so in the first place, but I was just—ashamed, I suppose.”

“It’s not your fault. No one was around to teach you those things.” But now Lace has to do just that, she realizes, as she rubs Hornet’s back. She hadn’t realized what a deplorable situation Hornet had been in: even she, in her gilded cage of Pharloom, had learned all about bug anatomy in her schooling. But Hornet? Her education was spotty, at best, and she had no time to explore herself.

Hornet hunches forward, hugging herself, and Lace drapes her arms around her shoulders. Tenderly, she turns Hornet to face her, and presses a kiss to her mouth. Hornet’s soft protest quickly melts into a mewl, when Lace slips a hand under her cloak.

“Your body feels warm for once.”

“Only because you’re holding me,” Hornet murmurs. She buries her face in the crook of Lace’s neck, whilst massaging her fingertips into Lace’s back. The two sit like that for several minutes, each intoxicated by the other’s presence. In Lace’s arms, Hornet is no longer the princess-knight with the world on her shoulders, but a normal girl. That is not to say she is no less strong, but with this intimacy comes a palpable vulnerability.

To Lace, it feels as though whatever Hornet is feeling seeps through her chitin, and into Lace’s. Her own body is growing warm, enough that she wants to shed her clothes. Fortunately, she has got just the excuse.

“Why don’t we go take a bath,” Lace suggests.

-

The bath in their house is not as grand as the springs in the Pleasure House, or anywhere else for that matter. However, it provides the one thing Hornet desperately needs: privacy. The sole window is high up, with a curtain drawn over it, and there’s a door that locks. Not to mention, they’re able to keep all the soaps they want without fear of some wild bug eating them, or a not-so-wild bug stealing them. The floor bears a tasteful mosaic that glitters when water runs over it.

Lace has seated Hornet on a short stool, and is currently running a washcloth between her horns. She tips a bucket of water over her head, and again the floor shimmers as soapy water circles the drain. Hornet squirms in her seat, huffing slightly when Lace puts her hands on her shoulders. She isn’t the only impatient one: Lace wants to open her up and touch her everywhere, right now, but this wouldn’t be the most comfortable place to do it.

“Be patient,” she says, scrubbing a stubborn bit of dirt from Hornet’s arm. “I want you nice and clean for when we do this. But maybe if you asked nicely...”

For her teasing, she gets a sponge to the face. Hornet puts a hand over her mouth and giggles. “I’m not going to beg, if that’s what you want.”

“It wouldn’t be out of place for you to.” Lace, quickly recovered, embraces her from behind and trails her hands down her front. The more she speaks, the closer her hands trail to the spot between Hornet’s legs. “You have every reason to, under these circumstances. I’d like to hear you beg for me to teach you everything about yourself. Everything that makes you feel so good...”

“Ohh.” Hornet’s breath catches, and she squeezes her thighs together. “Not right here. I’m going to slide to the ground.”

She briskly stands up, wiping the excess water for her face, then leaving to find a towel. Lace follows suit. Her extra limbs stretch behind her, grateful to be unbound from her back. There’s no reason for her to do it anymore, no one to force her to do it, yet old habits die hard. She contemplates this, and her thoughts slowly peter out as she watches Hornet dry herself off. She lowers the towel from her face to gaze at the svelte figure before her, whose chitin is marred with little scars and injuries from a lifetime of battle. Lace brushes her knuckles between those shoulder blades, offering a smile when Hornet turns her head.

Lace, rather than taking Hornet to bed, sits against the headboard and beckons her over. She opens her arms to receive her little spider, taking a moment just to inhale her scent.

“Is this the part when you make me beg?” Hornet asks with a sly glance.

Lace shakes her head. As much as she’d love to, and as close as she has gotten to it, she would rather just give Hornet what she wants. Or rather, what she needs. She holds Hornet on her lap and spreads her legs apart.

“Wider, spiderling. A little wider,” Lace coaxes. “There, like that.”

Hornet’s chest heaves as she tries to make herself comfortable. Lace holds her from behind with one arm, steadying her as she slides a hand between her thighs. Her fingers quickly find Hornet’s clit, which she begins to rub in slow, teasing circles.

“Comfortable? Does it feel good?” Hornet nods twice. Lace’s laughter is a soft hum. “What I’m touching right now is called your ‘clitoris’. It’s very sensitive, so there’s a hood to protect it.”

“Mhmm.” Hornet’s breath hitches. She tries to close her legs, but Lace gently pushes them back open.

“Don’t,” she admonishes. “Do I need to get the spreader bar?”

Hornet’s shell colors, and she shakes her head vigorously. Lace strokes the side of her face, and then returns to her caresses. She dips lower to touch the soft folds that surround her slick opening. All the while, she keeps her arm around Hornet’s waist in a comforting hug. She mouths the side of Hornet’s neck until the spider is practically limp with pleasure.

“This is the labia. It can also be referred to as ‘lips’. Past that is the vagina. I know some bugs probably use that word to refer to the genitalia as a whole, but it’s actually a very specific thing.” Lace slips two fingers inside of Hornet to feel her soaking walls. The only sounds Hornet can make are weak moans, or so she thinks: when Lace crooks her fingers, she suddenly cries out.

“And that’s your g-spot. My, you’re so wet.” Lace pulls out her fingers with a wet plop. She makes a show of licking the cum from them and savoring the taste. If only her tongue could reach that far inside of her, but alas. “Delicious~ I bet I could make you come just from touching you there. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Please. Please...” Hornet clings to one of Lace’s hands as she is laid on her back. “Touch me there again.”

“I thought you weren’t going to beg,” Lace giggles. Yet her gaze softens when she looks down at Hornet, flushed and wanting. She lies next to her and hooks a leg around hers. Without a single touch in return, Lace is starting to feel a bit needy herself. She is, fortunately, sensitive enough that grinding against Hornet’s thigh is enough for her. Once she has established a steady rhythm, she slides her fingers right back in.

Her own pleasure makes her fingering erratic. This leaves Hornet on the verge of tears, and utterly helpless as her most sensitive areas are stimulated. The resulting orgasm is wet and abrupt, and it is not long before Lace joins her in climax.

The tension leaves their bodies, and they can do nothing but lie entangled, exhausted. Lace, still throbbing between her legs, cups Hornet’s face and kisses her cheek. The ‘lesson’ was a success, she thinks, but she’ll have to test Hornet later to see how much she remembers.


End file.
